


Inappropriate Attire

by CaffieneKitty



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, For Science!, Gen, clothes-sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-10
Updated: 2010-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-27 22:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffieneKitty/pseuds/CaffieneKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a <a href="http://sherlockbbc-fic.livejournal.com/575.html?thread=849983">prompt</a> of Sherlock wearing John's cardigan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inappropriate Attire

**Author's Note:**

> Point of Trivia: This is first thing I wrote for Sherlock. In the original posting of this I had then calling each other Holmes and Watson. XD
> 
>  
> 
> _Originally posted at sherlockbbc-fic on August 9, 2010_

"What the blazes? Why are you wearing my cardigan? Backwards?"

"I was cold."

"It doesn't even fit you! And you usually wear your ruddy great coat! And did I mention _backwards?_ "

"I needed my wrists free. The sleeves were trailing in the chemicals and throwing off my results."

"...You're using my cardigan as a lab smock?!"

"Yes. The pockets are quite handy. I've got two sample bags in each. Mud, saliva, rat intestines and, ooo. That peculiarly pungent fecal matter from the doorman's shoe."

"You put- I-"

"Oh, I'll give it back after the reaction's done, John. Don't fret. Mrs. Hudson can mend the burnt spots-"

_"I'm not your seamstress, love."_

"Amazing hearing, that woman."

"Sherlock- You-"

"Yes, John?"

"Oh, just, never mind!"

"Fine then. Could you pass me the- Where are you going?"

"Upstairs!"

"Doing what?"

"BLOGGING!"

(doors slam, et cetera)  
\- - -

(And that's it)


End file.
